


Janus is Cold Because He Loves His Boyfriend and They Accidentally Set Virgil On Fire.

by wow_thats_angsty



Series: The braincells bein' Cute while everything goes to shit. [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Caring Deceit | Janus Sanders, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Cold Weather, Cold-Blooded Deceit | Janus Sanders, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Little Shit, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, snek - Freeform, this isn't good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wow_thats_angsty/pseuds/wow_thats_angsty
Summary: Logan really likes cold weather. Janus does not. Logan goes outside to enjoy the weather. FLuff ensues.The others are just hungry raccoons (not literally though that would be funny) and are up at one am to grab stuff from the kitchen. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Loceit
Series: The braincells bein' Cute while everything goes to shit. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114832
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Janus is Cold Because He Loves His Boyfriend and They Accidentally Set Virgil On Fire.

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Virgil does some yelling, fire (though it's short and nondescript.) I think that's it, please let me know if there's anything else I should add.
> 
> Hello, I'm not really back from my break, I just wrote this while I was sleep-deprived and kinda loopy and I wanted to share. Also, my laptop broke before (though some of you might not have known that) and I finally have a new one so I won't have to keep posting from my phone, thank goodness. Love y'all <3

At around 12:22 in the morning, Janus felt a shift in the mattress. He could vaguely make out Logan's figure in the darkness. Janus had assumed he’d just left to go use the bathroom or something and soundly fell asleep again. 

Janus woke up suddenly and looked at the clock.

**_12:47_ **

_ Logan hasn’t come back yet.  _

Janus peeled his head off the pillow, gently calling out for Logan. He heard no response. 

Janus hesitantly got out of bed, blanket and all, and made his way through the halls. He could hear the whistling of the wind outside. He shivered at the thought; he’d always hated the cold. 

He walked quietly down the stairs, careful to avoid the creaking step. The front door was open so, he went to shut it. Before he could, he heard humming from outside and, upon cracking the door open further, saw that it was  _ Logan  _ humming. He groaned, not wanting to drag Logan back inside, very afraid of the frigid weather outside. He stepped out and hissed upon his feet touching the cold concrete. 

“Logan, what the hell are you doing?” Janus was much too fond in his tone, both too caring of Logan and too tired to reprimand him. 

Logan turned to him and grinned, like a dork-no- like an idiot. Logan’s goofy grin caused Janus’s heart to melt, the warmth in his chest more than enough to stave off the icy winds around them. 

“I enjoy the current weather. I’ve always liked the cold, though I do understand if you’d like to go inside.” Said Logan, beginning to stand up from his spot on the sidewalk before Janus stopped him. 

“No, it’s fine. It makes you happy, right?” 

Logan nodded hesitantly, knowing full well that Janus was cold-blooded. 

“I’ll live, honey. Besides, the stars look wonderful tonight, don’t they?” Said Janus walking over and plopping himself next to Logan. Logan chuckled gently and placed a kiss on the deceitful side’s forehead.

“They absolutely do.”

\-----

It wasn’t uncommon for Virgil to wake up randomly in the night and grab a late-night snack from the kitchen. However, it was particularly uncommon for Roman; he usually slept uninterrupted, lucky bastard. So, when Virgil saw Roman in the kitchen, doing whatever, Virgil couldn’t be sure, he was more than a little puzzled.

“Roman?” Asked Virgil, in a gruff and low voice that sounded more eldritch than his normal voice. 

Roman let out a high-pitched scream and jumped five feet in the air.

Virgil quickly held up his hands in a gesture of surrender, “Dude, relax- can’t believe I’m saying that- it’s me, Virgil.”

“Oh, Virgil, you scared the crap outta me.” Said Roman, leaning against the countertop.

Virgil facepalmed, “Yeah, no shit, Princey, you good?” Roman nodded.

“Why the fuck were you up, Roman?” Asked Virgil, crossing his arms and looking at him scornfully. 

Roman furrowed his brows and crossed his arms as well, “I could ask you the same question.” 

“Whatever,” Virgil said as he rolled his eyes. He was about to walk up the stairs back to his room when-

“I can’t believe you guys are scheming without me, you two are always leaving me out of things.”

Virgil startled slightly. Sometimes Remus was like the Chesire Cat, always appearing at random and spouting incomprehensible nonsense. Virgil groaned and turned to Remus, “We weren’t scheming, scheming implies we were intentionally trying to keep our conversation secret.” 

Remus shrugged from his place at the kitchen table, well,  _ on top _ of the kitchen table. “I didn’t know that.” 

Roman frowned, “We weren’t exactly being secretive Remus.” 

Remus grinned and shifted in positions on the table. Now, he was lying on his stomach and resting his chin in his hands, “Yeah because meeting the kitchen at one in the morning  _ totally  _ isn’t secretive.” 

Roman scowled at his twin brother, crossing his arms and turning away from him, which Virgil would admit was a bit much, but Roman was  _ always  _ a bit much. 

“You’ve been spending too much time with Janus.” He said rolling his eyes and glaring at Remus. The latter just lazily smiled and shifted his gaze over to Virgil.

“What’re you doing up so late, emo?” Said Remus, awake, but still somewhat tired, hence the somewhat lazy nickname.

Virgil raised an eyebrow, “I’m always up late. You know this.” Remus sat upon his knees and pointed at Virgil, “Hmm, I thought Pat was forcing you to have a somewhat healthy sleep schedule.” 

Virgil shrugged, “It isn’t working very well. I wake up at random intervals sometimes and come to the kitchen for a snack.” 

Remus smirked, “Like a raccoon.” 

Virgil glared, “Yes, like a raccoon.” 

\-----

Janus shivered in his blanket, he’d freeze his ass off out here if it made Logan smile, but what he couldn’t understand is  _ why  _ it made Logan smile. 

Logam hummed gently and leaned his head against Janus’s shoulder, quietly mumbling something. 

“What was that, sweetheart?” Asked Janus, shiver apparent in his speech, teeth chattering lightly.

“I’ve always appreciated the cold breeze that comes with late evenings.” He sighed, staring wistfully up at the sky. He tenderly nuzzled his head into Janus’s neck which made Janus giggle and feel all warm and fuzzy inside, despite the icy winds that surrounded them. 

“I suppose it is quite peaceful outside.” Said Janus, involuntarily shivering. Logan wrapped an arm around Janus’s waist and tucked his head underneath his chin. While it did make Janus feel better, he was still freezing. Logan noticed this.

“We can go inside if you-” 

“No.” 

Logan looked at him with concern, “Dearest, I love you, but you don’t have to sit out in the cold for me, nor do I expect you to.” 

Janus huffed, “Well then you should. You deserve only the best Logan, and if sitting outside for a couple of minutes is what makes you happy and goddammit, I’d walk through the artic.” Logan’s eyes were wide.

“Jan-” 

Janus cut him off with a kiss, his lips were chapped from the cold but Janus didn’t care. Logan moved to cradle Janus’s waist and pull him closer. Janus threaded his fingers through Logan’s hair. They both pulled away. Logan made a small content hum. He pulled Janus onto his lap, hands on his waist. Janus felt around for the fallen blanket, finally retrieving it and wrapping it around the both of them. They rested their foreheads together, both giggling intensely.

“Logan, darling, I love you, more than I can convey with words.” 

“Ditto.” 

\-----

“Hey, what are you three doing up at one am? Virgil, I thought I told you to go to bed already!” Said Patton through a yawn.

“They were scheming.” Said Remus, walking over to the fridge to retrieve something to eat.

Patton held his imaginary pearls, “Scheming? What?” 

Virgil facepalmed, “We weren’t scheming, I found Roman in the kitchen, accidentally freaked him out, and apologized. Remus just thinks we were scheming.” 

Remus smirked from the fridge, “Don’t lie to him, Virge.” 

Roman rolled his eyes, “Sometimes I can’t believe we’re related.” 

Virgil snorted, “I can definitely believe it, you’re both annoying as hell.” 

“Rude!” Shouted the twins simultaneously.

“Hey, stop that!

“Stop copying me!”

While the two bickered, Patton sighed and looked to Virgil, “Do you wanna make something to eat?”

Virgil nodded and the two grabbed some ingredients from the fridge and pantry.

Virgil chopped vegetables while Patton made rice. The twins’ bickering ceased and they helped Virgil and Patton make a meal. 

While Remus was flitting around the kitchen, gathering things that Patton needed, he got the bright idea to frighten Virgil. Not being on for impulse control or ruminating on his thoughts, he immediately set his scheme into action. 

So, quietly stepped behind Virgil…

And screamed.

Virgil also screamed, elbowed Remus in the face (accidentally), and flailed around. 

His hoodie caught fire. 

“OH SHIT!” Yelled Patton. Roman immediately scrambled to find the fire extinguisher. Remus just stood, shocked, not thinking that his actions would have consequences this dire. Oh god, everyone was screaming.

Roman managed to utilize the fire extinguisher, covering Virgil, Patton, and the food in white foam. 

Virgil was glowering at Remus, looking like he was about to strangle him. And honestly, Remus believed that he would.

“YOU’RE BUYING ME A NEW HOODIE, BASTARD! I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL! YOU MOTHER FUCKER, I HOPE YOU STEP ON LEGOS FOR THE REST OF YOUR DAYS! MAY ALL YOUR SPAGHETTI BE TERRIBLE. CHOKE ON RAW FETTICHUINE!”

Everyone’s jaw was on the floor. No one knew Virgil could get so angry.

“Jeez, Vee, that was a little harsh.” Said Roman. Remus just shrugged, “I’ve said far worse.” 

Patton just looked at him with concern.

They simply threw out the remains of the food, Remus promised Virgil that he’d buy him a new hoodie, and everyone went back to bed.

\-----

Janus had his head laid on Logan’s chest, listening to his faint heartbeat. The bitter wind unable to even touch him as he was held by Logan, who gently carded a hand through Janus’s hair, every so often using his thumb to rub Janus’s temple lovingly.    
  


“Mhm, Logan.” Said Janus, slightly drowsy from lack of sleep.

“Yes, dear?”

“Why  _ do  _ you like the cold so much?” 

Logan stared up at the sky, gently humming something unfamiliar, but still pleasant all the same.

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s the way the bitterness in the air nips at my skin, it makes me feel alive and present. Breathing in the cold air is intensely refreshing and enjoyable. I just like it, especially on nights like this, where you can see the stars so nicely.” 

Janus yawned and nodded, “I suppose that makes sense.” 

The two sat there for a while, Logan rubbing circles into Janus’s back and Janus occasionally placing small kisses on Logan’s collarbone. 

“Hmm, m’ tired.” 

Logan smiled sympathetically at Janus. 

“C’mon, let’s get you to bed.” 

He scooped Janus up, cradling him in his arms, the other almost immediately fell asleep, Logan smiled to himself, taking in the sight of his adorable boyfriend. He carried him up the stairs and deposited him in their bed, soon climbing in himself and spooning Janus.


End file.
